happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paws
Paws is a fan character. Bio Paws is a 13-year old blue lynx. Paws is shown to be fun-loving and optimistic yet still has problems such as having very little friends at school or being afraid of things such as bugs or dogs. Other than that, Paws is a big fan of the horror genre and has a lot of horror-themed things. She also loves cleaning, however she doesn't have OCD and only does it for fun. She is friends with Stacy and Lil' Raccoon, and is in love with Derpsie. Paws is also shown to regularly spend time in her pillow fort (or a lair as she calls it) she made. Simialr to Fyre a lot of her episodes her puns involving her name. Fan-considered theme songs *''Hello'' by Adele *''I'm Just a Kid'' by Simple Pain *''Cool Kids'' by Echosmith Episodes Starring roles *Press Paws *Paws' Claws *Paws For the Camera *Paws' Loose Tooth Smoochie *Dim Light Paws *Paw And Order *Laugh Paws Laugh *My Dear Pawson *Wipe Your Paws *Le Petit Lynx *From The Paws Of Death *Birdie Sitter Featuring roles *Noc Nocturnal *Beak For Yourself *Hangover in There *Scaredy Jack *Shrike Two *Imperfect Views *Saved by the Bell *Best Bud-dies *Green-Faced With Envy *Super Bat Man *Winter Magic Appearances *Teeth to Spare *Seeds of Evil *Hero Man, Mime Fan *What's With the Long Face? *Broke the Prize *The Part Where He Pranks You *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Release the Savage Kills *Rush - 1 ("Press Paws") *Softy - 1 ("Paws' Claws") *Daydream - 1 ("Paws' Claws") *Ellie - 1 ("Best Bud-dies" along with Oddity) *Irin - 1 ("Wipe Your Paws") *Flynn - 1 ("Birdie Sitter") *Mr. Pickels - 1 ("Le Petit Lynx") Deaths #Noc Nocturnal - Smashed against walls. #Press Paws - Smashed by soccer ball. #Hangover in There - Splatters. #Where The Sunset Don't Shine- Suffocated. #Scaredy Jack - Impaled by scarecrow post. #Hero Man, Mime Fan - Crushed by rubble. #Paws For the Camera - Face smashed by camera. #Shrike Two - Impaled to Prongs' horns. #Smoochie option 1 - Disembowelled. #Smoochie option 2 - Bleeds to death. #Smoochie option 3 - Head explodes. #Dim Light Paws- Drowns. #Broke the Prize - Hit by a ball and forcing her brain out. #Imperfect Views - Crushed by collapsing stage. #Laugh Paws Laugh- Killed by broken glass. #Best Bud-dies - Crashes into Ellie, impaled to her horns. #Super Bat Man - Face scalded. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Killed inside the pile-up. #Wipe Your Paws - Eaten by the Clams. #From The Paws Of Death - Choked by Toothy's optic nerve. #Santa Paws - Soiced by pink glasses. Trivia *She's originally only meant for a DA spin-off that Yellow-spider-kitty created called "The Sunset Show", however it was changed. *Despite her age, she does have the part time job of a cop. *She looks a lot like Crafty and is possibly even related to her. To make her look different, she was given hair, clothes and glasses. *Acording to her CTA, She's actually British and was born in UK. *She appeared a few times on the creator's DA before coming an actual oc. *Excluding Raymond who's a trans, She's the first Fanon female with a Blood Fest. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Felines Category:Lynx Category:Children Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters With Shoes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Blood Fest